tidesofthemaelstromfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomar
Player Name: Francorider Character Name: '''Nomar '''Character Full Name: Nomar "Thief" Pristeri Affiliation(s): Stormwind's SI:7 Organization. Class: Rogue Race: Human Alignment: Neutral Faith: None. Build: Slim, and lithe. Age: 26 Gender: Male Height: 5.6" Weight: 136 (Unarmoured), 179 (Armoured) Eye Color: Hazel, with a tint of aqua. Hair Style & Color: Short cut, with a ponytail at the back. Dark brown. Skin/fur Color: Very Pale. Armor/Garment Type: Usually only wears leather garments, but will dress in cloth if the need arises. Usual Attire: '''Dark-coloured leather clothes, usually comfortable, but not particularly good at absorbing damage. Despises cloaks, believes them to be "absolutely good for nothing - except getting in the way." '''Personality: Cheerful, enthuiastic personality that can easily be sunk into a moody one. Prefers the company of others, usually close friends. Will always assist a fellow Alliance member. History: Nomar, only son to a poor wheat farmer, was raised alongside his 3 sisters on a farm outside Stormwind City. His mother was deceased since his birth, and his father worked day and night to put food on the table. His sisters, namely Mirabelle, Carvia and Jovila, were the only major positive influences in his early life. They each taught him a discipline; Mirabelle teached him Combat, and how to outwit your opponent. Carvia taught Nomar how to make someone believe what he wanted them to believe. by use of persuasion. Finally, Jovila instructed Nomar in the art of theft. One day, after his sisters had decided to test his abilities, he was sent to the city to pickpocket a nobleman. As Nomar was counting the spoils he had got from the nobleman, a salesman spotted him, immediately alerting the guards to his motives. Nomar fled from the city, deciding not to return home for fear of putting his family in danger. He sought refuge in a nearby derelict mine, hoping to wait until the guards stopped searching for him. After a few days, Nomar decided to return home, only to find the farm, his home since childhood, burnt to a crisp by the guards. Evading the city guards, Nomar entered the city in the hopes of finding his family. In the middle of the Trade District, a crowd had gathered for a public execution. Nomar joined the crowd, only to see his father, Carvia and Jovila, each with a noose around their neck. Before Nomar could protest, the executioner had sentenced them to immediate death. Nomar was then forced to watch his family be executed. After the execution, as the crowd was dispersing, someone groped Nomar's arm, pulling him towards the alleyway. The cloaked figure led him through the city towards Stormwind's Old Town District. Inside a curiously well-cared-for building, Nomar caught site of his lost sister, Mirabelle. She then told him about how the infuriated nobleman, whom had ordered a search party through all of Elwynn Forest. The guards had eventually discovered Nomar's family, burning their farm and taking most captive. Mirabelle managed to escape through a nearby well, which had a tunnel that led under Stormwind. Inside this tunnel she was discovered by Stormwind's SI:7 Organization, who offered her full immunity from the law if she became a spy for them. After being asked to also join the ranks of SI:7, Nomar heartily agreed, becoming the organization's newest initiate. For the next few years, Nomar honed his skills even further, rising up in the ranks of the SI:7. When he was 21, the SI:7 was forced to banish Nomar from their ranks on the accusation of murder. A rich widow who's husband had been murdered accused Nomar of murder, pleading that she saw him leaving her husband's house the night of the crime. That man was the same nobleman who had ordered his family executed a few years back. Nomar was found guilty, and was subsequently stripped of his rank, and forced to re-enlist in the SI:7. 5 years later, Nomar has still not risen from initiate rank, forcing him to address the leading commander. His offer to be promoted rejected, Nomar left the service, setting out to find fame, glory and riches... Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Rogue